bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Desperate Battle! Isshoumaru vs Kaito
An Odd One Isshou was sitting on a tree branch, waiting or Away to return. Awai was always leaving him somewhere and it was beginning to annoy him. "What is he doing that he can bring ME, of all people along?" Isshou thought angrily. Kaito Kawahiru was wrapping up a mission to the human world to eliminate a group of Menos Grande that had appeared in the Human world. He notices Isshou below him, "A Kuchiki in the human world? Blasphemy." he said aloud, dropping to the Kuchiki's level. Isshou felt the spiritual pressure drop down next to him and he cleared his throat, adjusting his voice. Despite Awai's word's of warning, he still liked changing his voice to match his appearance. He spoke and the voice sounded like a young girl's. "Hello." He said cheerfully. "Who are you?" "That is none of your concern sir. Why is one of the noble Kuchiki here in the Human world?" Kaito asked. "Damn I need to work on my voice altering more." Isshou sighed, but did not change his voice back. "Why do you wanna know sir suck up?" He asked. "Because, the Soul Society does not allow the Kuchiki into the Human world unless absolutely necessary. Again, why are you here?" he asked. "I like it better here." He replied. "My friend is here. Besides being in the Kuchiki Family was boring! I'm much more in favor of excitement than laws." "Hado #1, Shō!" Kaito declared, pushing the Kuchiki boy out of the tree and slamming him into the ground, "Do not slander the name of your family in such way. I am the Kido Captain, Kaito Kawahiru. I will not hear of such things." "I am the smaller, more adorable Isshōmaru Kuchiki." Isshou replied. "What of it?" Kaito set foot on ground, "If you will not come back to Soul Society, I will force you." Kaito responded sternly. "Isn't this fun?" Isshou muttered sarcastically. "Someone comes along to drag someone else home. Remind's me of some manga I read. Why don't you go away?" "Only if you can make me." Kaito retorted. "Jerk." He hissed. "Fine you started this fight, come at me." "Bakudo #35, Wa Raika!" Kaito shouted, encircling his foe with a Kido halo, "There you are cut off from releasing your blade and using kido. Now come quietly little girl." Kaito sneered. "Hey no fair!" Isshou protested. "How am I supposed to fight back if I can't use my arm's?" "Thats the point." Kaito shot back, picking Isshou up by his hair, "Lets go home." "No no no!" Isshou kept screaming. Then he realized he could still move his legs. He started kicking Kaito's ribs. "Let me down!" Kaito threw Isshou through a tree, "Do that again and next time it will be a rock you're thrown through." he remarked. "You ruined my hair bastard." Isshou muttered. "Now tell me how to get the hell outta this thing!" "Come with me to Soul Society and I'll let you out. Otherwise you have a few rocks to be thrown through." Kaito replied. "I've been put through worse." Isshou said simply. Kaito sighed, "Bakudo #63, Sajo Sabaku..." he whisper binding Isshou with strong kido chains before picking him up again. "Lets go." "Fucking pedophile." Isshou hissed. "I said let me go. You should listen!" Kaito opened the Senkeimon, "Tell it to the judge." he retorted beginning to walk in. "You really ARE helpless without me around..." A voice spoke up from a tree branch. Kaito turned around, "...too late.." he whispered as the gate closed and vanished with Kaito and Isshou inside. "Time after time, I warned him.." Awai muttered. "Be on your guard.." "Technically it's your fault for leaving kid alone by himself." a voice inside Awai's head said, cackling. "Aren't you going to go save him?" "I don't have much of a choice." Editor's Note Awai did manage to get Isshou back into the Human World. He is now safe. Yes I am being a sore loser--Ice Kitsune 07:30, January 17, 2010 (UTC)